Window Into the Soul
by Zaratan
Summary: A short look at Drew Lipsky, as he begins his day. Oneshot. I should warn, I've had a high fever since Saturday, and this is just... wrongsick, but try to enjoy!


Disney owns, I don't. Wish it was otherwise. This is something… different. Something that just couldn't leave me alone. Something so terrifying and horrible… I'm even having trouble understanding it myself. This is NOT, I repeat, NOT part of my on-going universe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Window Into the Soul

Drew Lipsky awoke happy, as the sun shone through the window of his latest lair. Days like this always made him feel alive. He was free from prison, his latest scheme was already in the works, and he could lounge around a bit without any care or worry.

He stretched his arms above him, luxuriating in the feel of the blankets, as he stretched out, a soft moan escaping his lips as he contemplated returning to sleep. A light rumble in his gut told him that his body had other priorities though. Rising slowly, he threw on his housecoat and slippers, pausing a moment at the feel of them, before opening the door to his room.

The smell of coffee and bacon perked him up immediately, and he smiled. _Lars must want a vacation or something. He only sucks up like this when he wants a vacation._ He made his way down the hallway, a broad smile on his face, and pushed open the door to the kitchen. What he saw next froze him in shock.

Shego. In the kitchen. Wearing an apron. Voluntarily!

He stared open-mouthed in shock as he heard her quietly whistling as she bustled around, pausing to flip the bacon in the pan or to pour a couple cups of coffee. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Morning Dr. D. Hope you worked up as much of an appetite as I did last night!"

"A… appetite?"

Shego's grin widened as she watched him standing there. "Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about. Seriously though, I don't know how you found the stamina."

Drew felt like he was ready to pass out, and Shego carefully took him by the arm, sitting him down at the table and placing a plate and a cup of coffee in front of him. Her fingers paused briefly, dancing along his shoulder blade and neck before she turned back to the stove, whistling as she worked.

Drew stared down at the plate in front of him, almost afraid the bacon on his plate would attack at any moment, thoughts drifting back to last night for ANY explanation for her strange behaviour. Finding none, he looked back up to see Shego not more than inches from his face, and he jumped back slightly.

She had a slightly sultry pout on her face, as she gazed into his eyes. "You don't like the bacon?"

"No… no… I love the bacon!" Quickly grabbing a strip, he popped it in his mouth. Surprisingly, it was just the way he liked it, just slightly crispy but mostly chewy.

Shego actually giggled at that, turning back to the stove to set up her plate, and Drew noticed for the first time that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the apron. He began choking instantly, and Shego moved over behind him, patting and stroking his back. After a few moments, his choking ended.

"Oh… did that go down the wrong tube, my little Drakkie-poo?"

Drew's head spun around quickly, and he noticed Shego move in closer to him, pressing against him. "Dr… drakie-poo?"

Her body moved sinuously against him, as she smiled seductively against him. "You better eat up, Drewbie. I have plenty of things for us to do today… things that will require you to have… plenty of energy.

Drew screamed when she moved in, taking…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew awoke screaming, one of the pillows he was gripping flying across the room. When he realized he was in his bedroom, safe, he took a moment to catch his breath, hugging himself slightly as he tried to force the image from his mind. Shego was a beautiful woman, he knew that, but there was no way he could see their relationship like that. It was just too… too… bizarre!

He noted, almost off-hand, how beautiful it was outside, just like in his dream. That troubled him slightly, but he knew that that was all it was; a dream. Just something he ate, or some random thought blown way out of proportion before he went to bed. Struggling to his feet, he threw on his slippers and his housecoat, tying the belt tightly around his waist. When he opened the door to his room, that sense of dread rose up again, as he could instantly detect a certain aroma in the air.

Coffee and bacon.

Almost hesitantly, he made his way down the hallway, pausing at the door to the kitchen. He took a moment to listen at the door, but he couldn't hear the whistling he had detected from last time. Cautiously, he opened the door slightly, peeking in. Shego stood at the stove, but she wore no apron this time. Instead, she was dressed in her full green and black jumpsuit, as she almost casually stirred at the bacon in the pan.

Making his way into the kitchen, Shego didn't even glance at him, as he moved to sit down. "Umm… morning?"

Shego basically grunted back at him with turning around, and he noticed her hair was not nearly as nice as it had been in his dream. It looked like she had had a rough night, maybe even as tough as his had been.

"Umm… could you get me a coffee… please?"

She turned slightly to glare at him before turning back to the bacon. "Get it yourself. What do I look like, your servant?"

Drew breathed a sigh of relief, as he got up to pour himself a cup. _It was only a dream, and now everything is back to normal. Everything is fine!_ He looked down at the pan, and noticed a piece, cooked just right that was beginning to curl just enough for him to grab. His fingers shot down, but Shego was faster, smacking his hand with the flipper with an audible thwap.

He pulled his hand back, wiping the grease that was slightly burning him on the side of his housecoat, and turned to glare back at her. "I just wanted one piece! Surely you're not going to eat ALL that on your own, are you?"

She gave him a look that forced him to back down quickly, and she smiled slightly at that. "It's not just for me…"

"Honey, I'm back."

Drew whirled at the familiar voice, and stared wide-eyed at the face of his tormentor as she came through the door. "KIM POSSIBLE!"

Kim smirked slightly as she watched him jump. "Geez Doc, time to switch to decaf." She walked right by him and straight to Shego, who turned her head enough to receive a kiss from the young woman. "Corner store didn't have any Canadian bacon."

Shego shrugged before removing the bacon from the pan onto a plate. "Don't worry about it. Just a craving I was having. We'll get some on the next shopping trip."

Drew could only stare incredulously as the two young women bantered back and forth, and he noticed an inordinate amount of touching that didn't involve violence. He slowly sank to the floor, his mind completely awhirl. "Kim… and Shego… my breakfast…"

Kim looked up from the slice of bacon that she and Shego had been currently sharing to gaze down at him. "Don't worry, you're boyfriend didn't forget to pick up breakfast."

If he could have seen his face in the mirror, he might have noticed his eyeballs about to pop free from his skull. "Boy… boyfriend?"

"Drew up yet? I don't want his breakfast burrito going cold."

Drew turned quickly at the voice, and his jaw hit the floor. "Wha…wh…"

Ron smiled lightly, as he saw Drew on the floor. "Shego stopped you from stealing breakfast, huh? Don't worry, I have ours right here." He lifted up the bag to indicate the takeout, and Drew slowly rose to his feet.

His brain went into complete overload when Ron stepped closer, putting one hand on Drew's arm and slowly stroking up and down. "You know, you always looked so cute to me when you were panicked."

Ron leaned in, and Drew could feel Ron's lips brushing against his…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew awoke screaming, as he sat up quickly in the bed. His eyes flew to the window, and he noticed instantly that the day looked just as it had in his dreams. His breathing grew heavy as he began to panic, closing his eyes and pinching himself in some kind of effort to break free from the deluge of nightmares that was plaguing him.

When he felt movement beside him, his panic grew. He felt a hand running down his arm, as the figure beside him slowly awoke. But when a head popped up from beneath the covers, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"It was that dream again, wasn't it?"

Drew took a moment to get his breathing under control before responding. "Yeah… yeah, it was. Only, it was worse this time. There was Shego… and then the buffoon…"

"Drew, it's all right. I'm here, and everything is all right."

Drew put his head in his hands, shaking his head slightly. "Why are these dreams plaguing me like this? What did I do to deserve them?"

A comforting arm wrapped itself around Drew, pulling him in tight. "You're just nervous. I am too, believe me. But we're telling everyone today, and then the dreams will go away. I promise!"

Drew smiled lightly, as he began to calm down. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Ned smiled as he pulled Drew close to him. "It's more, what did I do to deserve you." He leaned in, allowing his lips to meet Drew's, and by the time they separated, Drew had a smile on his face. "I think I know just what you need to get rid of those awful images."

Drew's grin widened as Ned dove under the covers. "Who knew taking over Beuno Nacho would have led to this?"

With a small laugh, Drew dove under the covers himself, the dreams long forgotten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – I take no responsibility for this. This was all fever induced. That's all it was… seriously… that's all!


End file.
